


Life just wasn't fair

by Sir_eggy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bye bye Petey boi, Just a random short story, major charater death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_eggy/pseuds/Sir_eggy
Summary: Tony sprinted through the dead creatures, his suit opened and he fell to the ground next to Peter. His kid.He held his kid’s head on his lap, and if he was frantically trying to take his mask off or check for injuries, he didn’t know. He just wanted to be with him.He couldn’t be dead, that wouldn't fair at all.But life just wasn’t fair.





	1. Chapter 1

Alien’s covered the battlefield, littering it in blue.

All crumpled in heaps, limp. Including one particular alien who looked extremely different. In a red and blue suit.

Tony sprinted through the dead creatures, his suit opened and he fell to the ground next to Peter. His kid.

He held his kid’s head on his lap, and if he was frantically trying to take his mask off or check for injuries, he didn’t know. He just wanted to be with him.

‘M’ster St’k?’ Peter whispered, eyes glassy, as Tony pulled his mask off, the bruises prominent on his pale face.

Tony ran a shaky hand through his hair, shushing him softly. ‘Don’t talk, helps on the way.’

It wasn’t.

Peter sniffed, eyes brimming with tears. ‘Hurts. Don’t wanna go,’ he whispered, struggling to keep his doe eyes open, but they slid closed without his approval as his body fell lifeless and limp, announcing his… death.

‘No,’ he croaked, shaking his shoulders.

He couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t. He was still a kid, didn’t deserve it. He shouldn’t have died, he was the most innocent and caring person in the world. It just wasn’t _fair_.

But death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

And life just wasn’t fair.


	2. Chapter 2

May sat on her couch, watching the news. It had been hours since Peter had left. He said he would only be a little while but she still felt worry flood through her veins. After everything that had happened… Thanos, the snap, the 5 years… it was enough to make anyone paranoid.  
There was a knock on her door and May felt relief flow through her. Peter was ok. She got up, running a hand through her hair and opened her door.  
She didn’t expect to see was Tony at her doorstep. But she didn’t care.  
Where was Peter?  
‘Um, Come in,’ she said, anxiety taking over her once more.  
As she led Tony in, she took in his face. Tony looked like she had been crying. Weird, she thought. The only time she’d seen him cry was when he had to come to tell her that her baby wasn’t coming home. After the snap. Yet here he was with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks.  
‘Is everything alright?’ she asked concerned. But when Tony's face grew sadder, everything clicked, and she had one thought. ‘Where is Peter?’ she asked suspiciously, standing up and crossing her arms.  
‘May, you might want to sit down,’ Tony sniffed, more tears running down her face.  
May sat and he joined her.  
‘And now,’ the news reporter on the television said gravely, ‘we wish to acknowledge the death of a brave man today, who fought endlessly for our world.’  
‘No…’ May whispered, a hand covering her mouth. She knew what they were going to say, and tears already filled her eyes.  
‘The famous vigilante, Spider-man, was killed today while fighting in what is now called the Spider's Battle-‘  
May never heard the rest as she laced into out of control, hysterical sobs. Her baby. Her life. Her Peter. Gone. She couldn’t believe it. He’d left her. He promised he would always come back. For her. But now… She couldn’t control her sobs and she didn’t bother. She couldn’t live without him and she didn’t want to. She wanted to see him. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her to comfort her. She wanted to be with Peter, even if it meant joining him.

May hadn't been able to tell her baby she loved him.  
Tony hadn't been able to tell his son he loved him.  
And they never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to

**Author's Note:**

> oof dont ask


End file.
